The Broken Mask
by 88SuperSwimmerNerdo88
Summary: The DWMA's first Masqurade Ball! Who is that girl Soul sees only halfheartedly danceing with her partner? Who is that boy Maka keeps seeing out on the balcony? Mainly SoulxMaka, bits of KidXLiz and Black*StarxTsubaki Rated T for mild language. Based on Anime
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This is my first fanfic, so rate and review, please! I am eager to here what you have to say about my writing, my ability to keep the characters personality right, especially. The song for this chapter is Be My Escape by Relient K.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, Soul and Maka would make out a lot more.**

Chapter 1: Unlucky

Soul's POV

The DWMA's First Annual,

MASQURADE BALL

4/8 at 8:08

Buy Your Tickets Now!

No Dates.

Once Black*Star finished reading the poster, (about ten minuets after I finished.) he put his hands behind his head. "4/8 at 8:08. Kids doing." He determined. I threw a glance his way, but his eyes were glued to the poster, I could see the wheels slowly turning inside his head.

"Yeah. Everything is either an eight or a multiple of eight." His eyes widened. "Really? I thought it was weird that it wasn't_**8**_/8 at *8:08." I shook my head.

"Black*Star, the eighth month of the year is August. We'd be out of school by then."

"Oh yeah…"

Shaking my head again, I asked, "I wonder why no dates?" The voice of beauty answered me.

"Liz's idea. If you don't have a date, then you don't know who you are making out with. I turned to face the voice's owner. Maka. I was lost in her emerald eyes. Per usual. It was Black*Star who broke the trance. "You going, Maka?" She sighed. "Yeah, Liz already bought my ticket."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "How about you, Soul? You going?" I shrugged. "Maybe. Probably not. I don't like parties."_ And I don't want to watch you with whatever guy is lucky enough to catch your attention._ I mentally added.

Maka huffed. "You can't use that excuse for every party, Soul!" I just shrugged again, and gave her lopsided grin. She smiled back and turned to Black*Star. "Are you going? You have to; Tsubaki won't come if you don't. He smiled. "OF COURCE I AM GOING!" He shouted. "IT WON'T BE A PARTY IF I DON'T!" Maka cleared her thought. "Black*Star, I'm right here. Stop screaming." He laughed, as the intercom came on. "Weapon Soul Eater to the Death Room." I frowned. "Wonder why they want me, and not you, Maka?" She shrugged, trying to pull off a nonchalant, I-don't-care attitude. Might work on Black*Star, but not on me, her partner. "Don't know."

I shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked down the hall to the Death Room. "Soul!" Kid shouted behind me. I stopped and turned to face them. He, Liz, and Patty caught up to me. "What?" I asked. Liz shoved her hand out in front of her, holding a ticket out to me. I sighed. "Oh, joy. Are you going to make me go to the ball?" She and Patty smiled sweetly. "Of course!" Patty started. "IF you don't, you will wake up naked tied to the flag post." Liz finished. They then did their stupid ass kicking walk away. When I turned to Kid to protest, he just smiled and shook his head.

**Thanks again! Please R&R! I promise to update soon! I will love whoever understands my chapter title! I might let you name the 5th chapter! So put what you think my chapter title means, and what you think the 5th chapter should be (preferably an un- or something like that) in your comment. If I like it, I'll title it! Oh, and quick Q. Is Kid's name spelt Kid or Kidd? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey-oh! Not much to say except R&R PLZ! And that I love looking in my email to see 13 emails saying someone either commented or added me as a fave or is "following" me! It makes me giggle! The song for the chapter is I'm Not the One by 3OH!3 Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Dreams, Nightmares, and that whacked up place in between called Living

Maka's POV

"Maka," He whispered in my ear.

"Yes?" I breathed.

"I love you."

Soul lowered his head and, Oi! MAKA!

I bolted up in my bed, realizing it was just a dream. "IT'S YOUR TURN TO COOK!" Soul shouted.

I sighed and looked at my clock. 5:15 pm. I bit my lip, wondering if I went back to sleep, would I pick up where I left off? I weighed my options, and consequences. My chances of sleep were now slim, and on the off chance I did fall asleep, the chance I would start_ that _dream again, were slimmer than America's Top Model. "FINE!" I yelled.

As I groggily stepped out of my room, I saw Blair waltzing out of her room. She tilted her head and asked, "Whatcha makin'?" as I pulled my hair out of its normal pigtails into a ponytail, I pondered the question. Then it hit me. Turning on my heel to face Blair, I answered, "Beef Stroganoff." She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "You were having a good dream, but Soul woke you up, so to punish him, you are going to make his least favorite meal. Am I right?" I put my hand over my heart. "Ohh! Blair, you know me so well!" She smiled.

"I'm going to work."

She grabbed her coat, but instead of going out the door, she walked into the bedroom hall. "Umm, Blair? The door is that way." I pointed to the door. "I know, but you aren't the only one Soul woke from a cat nap." She walked into Soul's room, where he was no doubt sleeping after waking me for food. Since she shut the door behind her, I was forced to use my ears. And I felt Soul's soul, too. **(I have always wanted to say that!)** There was a jolt of shock as, "Ahh! Blair!" erupted from the room. Blair had probably held his mouth and nose, and shoved her breasts in his face. A burst of pain and "OWWW! You can't punch there!" And a bunch of witchy giggles. I smiled and shook my head as Blair skipped out of the room and Soul limped out, trying to stop the nosebleed seeing Blair's breasts brought on. "Ughh. What are you making?"

"Beef Stroganoff." I replied.

"Can you make this day any worse?"

I nodded once. "Yep."

I was walking down a path, surrounded with black, grey, and white flowers. The usually grinning moon, was scowling down on me, blood oozing from its mouth. I kept walking, until I saw him.

He was walking slower that the dead, in a black pinstripe suit, his spiky hair looking like it was chiseled by angels. I couldn't see his face but I knew it was him. "Soul!" He kept walking. "Soul!" I picked up the pace. "Soul! Soul, stop!" I started to run. "Soul!" Every step, he got farther away. "SOUL!"

With that word, he was in my face. He moved so fast, I didn't see him. His eyes had a crazed look about them, a terrifying smile plastered on his face. But it wasn't just his smile._ He_ was terrifying. "Maka." His voice was velvet, but it wasn't his. "Did I ever tell you how tasty you look?" His smile grew wider, showing off all his razor sharp teeth. Screaming, I turned to run, but I was trapped, sinking. Fast.

I was in black quicksand. My legs, then my ribs, then my chest, then my head went under. My hands were the only thing still in the air. But just as I accepted that it was over, that I was going to die, Soul grabbed my hand, and with one giant pull, yanked me out, pulling into a hug. He whispered into my ear, "It's ok. You're ok. I'm here." Repeating it like a mantra. Just as I began to thank him for coming back, for being _him_ again, he slowly started to lick up my neck.

I tied to scream, I tried to run, but my voice was gone, and I was frozen in his grasp. "Mmmm," Soul started. "Lovely. You will taste wonderful." And then, he started to eat me.

Screaming, I woke up to Soul shaking me and Blair yelling at me in cat form. I looked at Soul, his hands still on my shoulders, his eyes wide with worry. Memories of my nightmare came rushing back, and I screamed, running to the corner of my room.

"Stay away from me!"

"Maka." Soul said. "It's ok. It was just a dream." His voice was normal, and I felt a reassuring wavelength mixed with worry radiating from him. I hesitated, just a second, before running, sobbing, into his arms. He rubbed my back, shushing me, telling me I was safe, that he would never let anything happen to me.

"You…tried…to…eat me!" I managed between sobs. He ran a hand down my hair, soothing me further. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me out of my room. "Where are we going?" I sniffled. He glanced at me. "My room."

I tried to hide my shock. "W-why?"

He closed the door behind him.

"So if you have another nightmare, I can wake you sooner."

"Oh." I got under the covers, sniffing them. They smelled just like him. Enveloped in Soul, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey! So I know what you are all thinking. "What? A ponytail? Out of character!" And I know. But I always thought that the pigtails were too childish for someone so mature like Maka. And "He closed the door behind him. Oooooo! What's gonna happen?" Nothing, you dirty readers! ;) R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI-HI! So I don't care if you read this or not, but I put the day my cousin's fiancée Rebecca saw him (Nathan) again after moving back, in story format. Read if you want, but if not, skip it! **

**May 14, 2012**

**It was the day before my 18th birthday. My bags were packed, the note was written, and my watch was set to go off at midnight. Everything was set. Now I was walking through my house, trying to find a good memory. But I couldn't. I hate it here. I hate why we moved here. To get away from my boyfriend, my true love, my Nathan. We had been dating for three years, since I was 14. But my parents don't like Nathan, they made us brake up, and moved me to Canada. We called each other, but my Dad had blocked his number. Nathan came to beg my dad to let me come back, but Dad threatened to call the cops. That was when I told Nathan to give up. I would see him soon. Now I was completely cut off from my love. But I had convinced myself long ago, I was over him. Besides, with his looks, he probably has had tons of other girlfriends. No. I'm going back to the _town_ I love, not the man.**

**May 15, 2012 12:00**

**I woke to my watch's alarm. I stood, already in jeans and a sweatshirt. I put my bags in my car after my parents went to bed last night. I grabbed the note from my bedside table, and walked as quietly as I could. Down the stairs, to the dinning room. I carefully re-read the note. "Harry and Eva, It's midnight. I'm 18. I can make my own decisions now. My first is to go back to Shepherd. Don't come looking for me. Thank you for taking care of me all these years. Even when you made the worst decision ever. **

**-Rebecca"**

**I placed the note back on the table, and walked out the door, and out of my parent's lives. Hopefully, forever.**

**May 16, 2012**

**I drove all night, from Saskatoon, Canada, to Shepherd, Montana. I made it just in time for the end of the year festival. I walked for awhile, saying hi to everyone, because in a small town, everyone knows you. I walked until I saw his tall figure. **(And when I say tall, I mean it. Nathan is 6"11) **A girl-Allison- walked up to him, and appeared to be flirting. He said something back, and she laughed, placing a small hand on his huge-tattooed?- bicep. A pang of…of…of something hit me. It passed when he said something else, took her hand, put it on the table they were sitting at, and walked to his bothers. And Derek. It only takes a glance to tell that the half Mexican is not one of the Caucasian Russian's brothers. The middle brother, Curtis said something to Nathan, and the youngest, Dillone** (Pronounced Dillon) **and Derek agreed. Nathan turned, and when he saw me, I saw his face light up. I was sure it was a reflection of mine. As he walked towards me, I realized what it was I felt when Allison was flirting with him. Jealousy. Because I **_**wasn't **_**over him. Once Nathan was standing in front of me, looking down, He whispered my name just loud enough for me to here it. "Rebecca." With that word, my heart was shot out of a cannon, and my soul soared with the eagles, both while sighing with relief and saying, "Your home, Rebecca. Your home."**

**Do you like it? I didn't make it up. This all actually happened. I asked Rebecca if I could put the story on this website, because I think it is so romantic. She came back for him. She just didn't realize it until she spoke to him. Nathan asked her out, and on that first date, proposed. She is 18 and he is 19. They are getting married in October. Now for the_ real_ story. The song of the chapter is Comatose by Skillet.**

Chapter 3: Unmistakable

Soul's POV

He did it for a reason. I knew it. There was no _freaking _way Kid would know unless Black*Star told him. It was probably revenge for eating his nachos. But that did _not_ deserve this. Yet Black*Star has always gone over the top. But telling Kid one sleeve of my suit was 1/10th of an inch shorter than the other, was down right vicious. Cruel bastard. So there I was, in a store, Kid throwing "worthy" suits at me, ordering me to try them on. I wore like, 14 suits that day. WTF! I finally bought three suits, one black pinstripe suit and two strait black suits. All silk, all with there own little bag of tie that would go well with the suit. I thought black went with everything?

Back at home, I put them in my closet, tiptoeing, as to not wake the sleeping Maka in my bed. I wondered why she was in my bed in the fist place. She must have been waiting for me to get home and wanted to talk to me. I loved seeing her in my bed, so at peace. It looked right. I loved…NO!

I am NOT in love with Maka. I can't. Obviously. She will never love me, and I can't have false hope. Nothing good comes from false hope. Right? I hate it when I can't believe myself. Even worse when I'm not listening. I was imagining dancing with her. We danced for ages, laughing and smiling. I only realized I fell asleep when Maka woke me up. "Hey Soul. How long have you been here?" I glanced at the clock. "An hour. I was asleep for most of it, though." She gave me a small smile. "Why didn't you wake me up when you got home?" I shrugged. "You've been tired lately, you needed the sleep."

"Yeah. Liz has been keeping me up, talking about the ball. I want to talk to you about tomorrow. Tsubaki suggested the girls have a girl's day and you guys have a guy's day. Is that cool?" I suppressed a groan. Another day with the OCD killer and the internationally known idiot? But looking at her, I realized who important it was for her to have some girl time.

"All day with the guys, no girls to stop us from doing anything stupid? I can live." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Thanks, Soul." Then she stood and walked out of my room, to probably call, and tell the girls. Damn. I fell down on to my pillow. I sacrifice a lot for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for taking so long to upload! I feel so bad! I hope you enjoy, and yes, I do know my chapters are short. Sorry.**

**Chapter 4: Dresses, Jewles, and SHoes. Oh, My!**

**Maka POV**

All four of us, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and I, were at Kidd's mansion, talking about the ball.

"So, Liz. What does your dress look like?" Tsubaki asked. Liz's eyes lit up.

"Oh! Patty, go get our dresses!"

Patty leapt from the couch and sprinted away as Liz blathered on. "You two will love it! It complements my skin tone so perfectly!" Patty returned with two bag covered dresses, holding one out to Liz. She stood and took the dress.

"Prepare to be," she started

"AMAZED!" Patty finished, shouting in excitement.

They uncovered there dresses, showing two similar but very different gowns. Liz's was light pink, with of the shoulder straps that stopped at the bottom of her biceps. The dress reached the floor, barely showing of her feet. White and light pink jewels formed perfect "S's" down the skirt, and formed a belt around her ribs.

Patty's gown was hot pink, with one sleeve off her shoulder that bunched up at the top of her bicep. The skirt stopped a little above her knees, where the fabric was folded to form a bubble skirt. White and hot pink jewels formed simple lines down the skirt, and an uneven belt around her ribs.

In simple words, Liz's dress was a very pretty, formal dress. Patty was ready for a cocktail party.

I spoke first. "Oh, Liz! Patty! I love them! They fit your personalities so amazingly! And you were right Liz; the dress compliments your skin tone wonderfully!" I wasn't lying. I'm just not very good with the whole dress thing. Apparently, they didn't care.

"Oh, I know," Liz replied, "And everything is perfectly symmetrical, so Kidd won't be stalking me all night!" She looked so excited.

"Yeah," Tsubaki chimed in, "Patty I love how different you are going to look!"

Patty giggled. "Thanks Tsu! What does your dress look like?"

Tsubaki smiled and pulled out her phone. After pushing a few buttons, she handed the phone to Patty. Liz and I huddled around her to see.

The dress was beautiful. A light purple, that brought out the blur tints in her eyes. Silk, with spaghetti straps, the top hugged her body, the flat neckline giving no cleavage, which must have been hard; the skirt flowed elegantly around her legs. No jewel, no frills. Nothing, just fabric and straps. But I knew that every guy that looked at her would lose their breath.

"Wow, Tsubaki," Liz started, "You look beautiful."

Tsubaki blushed. "Thanks!"

"Yeah Tsu," Patty agreed, "You're gonna be a real heart breaker!"

Before she could deny the compliment, I added, "You look lovely, Tsu. So don't argue."

Tsubaki smiled, "Then what are _you_ going to wear, Maka?"

I suddenly wanted to be anywhere but here. "Ummm… I don't have a dress."

If Liz was drinking something, I'm sure she would have spit all of it out. "WHAT?! YOU DON'T HAVE A DRESS?! MAKA! THE BALL IS IN _TWO_ WEEKS, AND YOU DON'T HAVE A _DRESS_?!

I felt so small. "No."

She took a calming breath. Fine let's go get you a dress.

It took four hours, 16 stores, and 48 dresses, but I found it. And, God, it was beautiful. We were in Dawn's dresses, where there was a sale for the ball. The dress was green, with wavy red lines here and there. It was a one shoulder dress that clung to my body, and slowly but elegantly came out, but only so the skirt swayed around my legs, emphasizing their length. Jewels lined the neckline, red jewels. I had a necklace that would look wonderful with the dress, just a simple red pendant on a gold chain. All of this, of course, decided before I even tried on the dress. When it _was_ on, I knew it was _meant_ for me. I giggled as I twirled on the podium, looking at myself in the mirror. Tsubaki reached for the price tag.

"Oh." My stomach sank. "What?"

"It's a bit pricey."

"Tsubaki, you tell me the price right now, damn it."

It's an 8,000 dollar dress."

Now it was my heart's turn to fall. "Really?" I squeaked.

Patty jumped on the couch, putting her foot on the arm rest, in a Captain Morgan stance. "Have no fear; Kidd's credit card is here!"

"Yeah," Liz said, "She stole it from his wallet when we bought our dresses, and 'forgot' to return to it." The two shared a smile, and Tsubaki tried, and failed, to hide her giggle.

"I don't know," I started, "I should find a dress I can be able to pay for myself."

As I stepped off the podium, Liz viscously grabbed my arm. "Maka, even before you put the dress on, I knew you loved it. It shone in your eyes, and it will shine in the eyes of the guy who finds the uses to ask someone as beautiful as you to dance. You _have_ to let Kidd buy the dress for you."

I laughed, "So will Kidd really be O.K. with buying my dress?"

She looked at Patty and smiled, "He will be,"

So with Kidd's credit card, I bought the dress of my dreams, along with the matching mask, and a pair of dark green heels Patty found.

Poor Kidd.

**So there it is! I hope you enjoyed! I will get to work on ch 5 ASAP! I am also gonna write a stry for Young Justice, a show on Cartoon Network. I recomend it to all my readers, its about the superheroe's sidekicks, like Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Marian, Superboy, Aqualad, and Artemis! It is super good, bu you might want to see season one bfore starting in on season 2. My stroy will either be called A Blast Fron the Past, of A Serch in the Past, IDK! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I, SuperSwimmerNerdo will be turning the Broken Mask over to WhiteRaven. I'm sorry, I have a lot of stories to do and I didn't want to finish it. But I do want the story to continue and my wonderful friend has taken the challenge of finishing this story for you. She will put in stuff that I want she's like my own BlueJay. If you don't know who that is check out A Blast of the Past. Hate to abandon you, but I will write some for this if WhiteRaven asks. If you want to read more of mine, check out Project Hug and a Blast of the Past!**

**"Hi! I am WhiteRaven if you like this chapter stick around for more. And read my two other stories one is Wings which is in FanFic and the other is Crack which is in FictionPress! SSN asked you what you thought the first chapters name means, to uphold her promise I brought it upon myself to do as she promised."**

**Chapter 5: Unjust**

**Maka POV**

The wind chilled me as I walked to the ball. Hopefully, I won't ruin the dress Liz and Patty bought me with Kid's money. The moon was its usual smiling self, that's good that means I'm not dreaming.

The walk was brutal. I curled my sandy blond hair for this ball. I placed the mask that Liz and Patty also bought me with Kid's money. The dress was in one piece. I still can't believe how beautiful it is. My mask was unbelievable as well. Greens and reds swirled around like dye in water. The corner of my eye on the left side had a green jem while the other side had a red one. _Kid wouldn't be happy with my outfit, now would he? _

Before I came here I looked at myself in the mirror. The person looking back at me was a stranger. Too pretty to be me.

I made it through the entrance, eyes looked back at me. Not one of them looked familiar; they were all strangers to me now that I can't see their faces. I could barely make out two shapes in the distance standing in two different shades of pink. In the corner stood a girl with a stinging light purple dress._ I figured that Tsu would be standing in the background. I wish I could do the same. _

**Soul POV **

_If only Maka let me see what dress she should be wearing. Then I could tell which direction I need to be moping in._ Everyone is wearing a mask. Everyone but Black*Star, he will be wearing face paint because he couldn't find a mask that "fit" him. Even I was wearing a stupid mask that Kid forced upon me. It was "symmetrical"; I was wearing the pinstripe suit kid bought me. And a red demon mask, Kid approved it of course. The demon mask seemed familiar though.

_Yesterday when Maka got home she was acting strange. Like she was excited but scared at the same time. _Two girls walked by giggling and pointing at me. I'm not sure if it's because I look funny or handsome. I never know with girls. A slow song was playing random people in groups of two were rocking back and forth on the dance floor. The music was missing the light note of a piano. One thing that I know that I'm not going to do tonight is play the piano, Maka would know it's me. The other is dancing.

Every color that I know and then some blended together. That's when I noticed _her_. _Who is that girl, it can't be _Maka. She was standing by a wall. Her dress was red and green; her hair was waves of gold. She was wearing a mask that went with her dress, but looked like splotches of ink in white water. She was beautiful, but I can't like anyone.

She saw me watching her. She probably coming over to tell me I'm a freak or she saw someone else. _That's probably it. _But it wasn't, she came right to me.

**Maka POV**

He has been staring at me for a while. I should feel uncomfortable, but something about him puts butterflies in my stomach. I know what a stupid saying but it's the truth. His hair, what little I can see of is as white as the snow. And the small flashes of ruby red eyes. I know him somewhere, but I can't remember _where _or _when _I've seen before.

I have to talk to him. If I could I would look at his soul, but it's against the rules. _Oh, well _I_ need to grow up and go to him. _

Every step I take feels like walking through cement. But every step takes me closer to him. The mask he is wearing seems familiar as well. _Odd mask, it looks like a red demon. But, it goes so well with his suit and every part of him. The way he stands, his wonderful hair and eyes. _Who_ is he?_

I could faintly hear the slow beat of the music. It's missing something. _What is it missing? What is wrong with me, why am I acting this way? _That's it; I know what it's missing. It's missing the glorious ring of the piano. _I wish Soul could play for us, just this once. _But I can't find Soul, I don't know what he's wearing.

I'm closer just a foot away. His smell envelopes me. It's so familiar.

**Soul POV**

She's right there looking at _me._ _Who is this girl?_ _Why would she notice a guy like me?_ And her smell I know I've smelt it before. It's like rose and an orange field. An odd mixture, but familiar.

**Maka POV**

There he is. Standing right in front of me. _What should I say? _I could see Liz or was it Patty? I don't know, I don't care. Motioning me to do something, but what? _Oh, I get it. _"Will...will you dance with me?"

**I know it took a long time to get finished. Sorry. But, I've been busy. I hope you like it, it was a favor, because SSN is busy as well. I'm still working on BlueJay's Flight, but it will be done soon. Check it out in FictionPress, if you're interested. It mainly is the story of how BlueJay ended up being partners with BlackHawk, and explains more about BlueJay's life before she meet BlackHawk. Well chao! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah-hoo, its WhiteRaven here making the next chapter for Broken Mask. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 6:Unfair**

**Soul POV:**

_Did I hear her right? Maybe she was asking the guy behind me or next to..._

"So will you? I-I mean d-dance with me?" She sounded so unsure and a little bit worried. _What, that I will laugh in her face and say no? But, I can't say yes because that will break one of my rules. _"I'll take that as a no then." _Sadness? But, why would she care if I say no? I'm not as cool as I always make myself out to be to other people. _

"I..." I started.

"YEAH-HOO!" _Oh great BlackStar. _I suppressed a groan. "WHY DON'T YOU DANCE WITH ME?! HA HA HA!" _What an idiot! _Without any warning he took the girl who was asking _me _to dance. His face was covered in horrible face paint. On one cheek there was a huge number one in white, while on the other side there was a star that was colored blue. He was wearing a tux that was a bit too big and pretty much all of in the wrong place. His tie wasn't even properly tied.

"B-but..." The girl began but whatever she was going to say was lost in the sea of giggling girls and boys talking about their next mission. Seriously why are they talking about that here? I have to admit I am both happy and pissed that BlackStar is dancing with her instead of me.

**Maka POV: **

_BlackStar when I have the chance I am going to kill him. Not only did he rudely interrupt my conversation but he dragged me away against my will! _I was so mad that if I could I would melt BlackStar's head off with my heat vision.

When we got to the dance floor BlackStar Was dancing to a fast song that didn't exist at the moment. All the songs tonight are slow. Not knowing what to do I just stood there like an idiot. Without any warning I slid into the crowd and blended in.

I tried to get back to that mysterious boy. All of a sudden my dad appeared out of nowhere. "Maka!" _How did he know it was me?!_ "Why don't you dance with your papa!"

"How about no." I could see a depressing look across his face, but was quickly replaced with a strained smile. I kind of felt bad. "Umm," a smile again. "HEY! Is that Dr. Medusa, over there by the pillar." A spark went into his eyes and then he was off. _Oh, thank God._

"Watch out. Kid is on a symmetrical raid." I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Patty! I almost had a heart attack, don't sneak up on me like that!" I turned around and sure enough Patty was standing there with a stupid looking smile.

"OHHH, you look so pretty. The mask is amazing. Ah-oh, Kid has spotted us." _Oh great. _It's not hard to miss Kid with the three white stripes on one side of his head and the fact he's wearing a reaper mask. It suits him. Behind him was Liz. She looked like a movie star, every now and then Kid stopped and looked at Liz when she wasn't paying attention.

**Kid POV:**

Liz was like a Goddess tonight. Completely symmetrical. Not a strand out of place. When she wasn't paying attention I would sneak glances at her.

She doesn't know this but I always liked her. "Um, Kid you're about to run into a wall." _What? _Smack, _oh great I wasn't paying attention and now I look like an idiot to Liz. Smooth Kid, real smooth. _"Are you okay? Jeez, Kid you need to look where you're going. Oh there is a little blood, come on lets go clean you up."

She was so close, my heart was thumping wildly in my chest. "O-okay." I stammered, _God I need to get a hold of myself. But, her smell was floating into my mind. Cherries. I need to stop this thinking NOW! She's my weapon and that is all. But, that's not true either. _She took a hold of my sleeve and led me to the bathrooms.

**Soul POV:**

_Real smooth Kid. Well I'm not doing any better. _The air was hard to breath, I saw the doors to the landing and slid out into the cool night air. _Ahh, so much better, now I can think._

**Maka POV:**

I saw him go outside. Trying to get to the doors was hard. It was like a fish going up stream. Now I have to open the door without hitting anyone. In the end I accidentally hit three people, to which I apologize but they ignored me which was okay, I guess.

The air was crisp. Goosebumps ran up and down my arms. _Was I mistaken and thought he came out here? _It was dark and my eyes were still adjusting. Then I could make out a shadowy shape right in front of me.

"It's cold out here, would you rather be in the warmth?" His voice echoed around me.

"It's loud and hard to breathe in there, I just decided to get some fresh air. And it doesn't concern you whether I would rather be inside or out." I was sounding a bit like a rich snob. All he did was chuckle at me. That wasn't nice, laughing at me for no reason.

"You sound allot like a girl that I know." His voice was thoughtful.

"What of this girl? Who is she?" I always hated prying people but now I'm sounding like one. I also sound jealous.

"It doesn't concern you who I know and who I think of." He was making fun of me, if I had my book right now I would so Maka chop this jerk. "You smell like her too." He was a lot closer then a second ago. "You asked me to dance didn't you? And if I do will you leave me alone." _Okay that was rude._

"Okay I will, you jerk." I could distantly hear the music inside. Everything was still too dark for me to see but I could tell he took off his mask. He grabbed my hand and an electric current flew up my arm. I gasped, "Soul?!"

He stiffened, he doesn't know it's me yet. "Now that you know who it is, do you still want to dance with me?" His voice was like a razor.

"Yes, I still do." At that I flew into his arms.

"Who are you?" He sounded unsure, with no hesitation I took off my mask.

**Hope you like it. What will happen to Liz and Kid:3? And how will Soul react to the mysterious girl's true identity? Find out in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 65

**Yeah-hoo it's WhiteRaven, here to make a in between chapter. I want Soul to have his own chapter for his thoughts. This is placed before and during the time Maka comes out. If you like this please check out Crack, Grace, and BlueJay's Flight over on FictionPress and review, tell me what I need to fix, if you like it, or stick to this. Oh, and can anyone figure out who my favorite character is :3?**

**Chapter 6.5:Into the Cruel Realm of My Thoughts**

**Soul POV:**

As I escaped the party the chilled night air hit me. _Ah, I needed this. All the noise and the warmth of all those bodies crammed into one place. I hate dances why did I come here? _I quickly tore off my idiotic mask. The image of Maka beaming at me and telling me in a excited high pitched voice of "This is going to be so much fun!" and, "Soul you should go to!" I could never say no to her.

But, there is nothing fun about the dances. It just reminds me that no matter what I will always be alone. I never had friends, not even when I was a kid. I always had to make my parents proud. Actually, I do have friends now l, but we're more like semi-friends. Maka. Maka, doesn't care what I look like, she was the only one that came up to me...

This is stupid, I should have just stayed home. Mom and Dad wouldn't be proud of me if I become a dumb weapon. _Yeah, I was cruel to myself even as a child. I always had to be the best just to get their attention. I wasn't the best at sports so I had to do something else that I could be the best. It then hit me, music. I played the piano day in and day out. I played in till my fingers were bleeding, worked to the bone, or when my fingers just completely fell up._

_Kids walked around trying to find a partner. But every time someone saw me they immediately turned around and walked away. _Maybe it was because my eyes were as red as rubies. Or my hair is different, everyone else had either red, black, brown, or blonde hair. My hair was white. I'm a freak to these people. _At that thought I was even more pissed off. I wanted to yell at them. "I'm just like you! I have feelings as well! I may look like a monster but all of you are the true monsters!" Tears brimmed my sight. _Great, just what I wanted on the first day.

_I was so mad that I didn't notice a little girl making her way to me. Everyone looked at her like she was going crazy. There were some people that would say this to her. " Hey why are you going that way? Do you know there's a monster over there?" Every time she just kept walking._

_"Hi," I almost jumped out of my skin. She held out her hand, just to be nice I took it. We ended up in a place that is and is not here. She didn't even seem fazed. A piano appeared, out of habit I went over and sat down. A song flew through my finger tips. They say music is from the heart right. The music I played was dark and terrifying._

_The song ended, I looked over expecting a terrified girl, but instead she said this. "What's your name? My name is Maka Alborn." She had piggy-tails, her hair was like a river of wheat. Her eyes were a jade green and were staring at me. "Well are you going to tell me or not?" She kind of sounded annoyed, but her own voice betrayed it . It was squeaky, but it was cute. My heart gave a huge thump inside my rib-cage. _

_"M-my na-name is Soul. Um, Soul Eater." I improvised my new last name on the fly. _I hate my real last name, Evans.

_She gave me a wide smile, " I like your name. You seem pretty cool too. Hey, what type of weapon are you? I want to be a scythe mister, are you a scythe. That would be cool, but if you're not we can still be friends. I swear." That startled me. _She wants to be friends with

_"I-I am a scythe" at that her smile widened. _

_"Cool! So we can be partners!" Her eyes sparkled. I don't know how but when she smiles I smile. _

_"Yeah, that would be cool. Lets become partners." _I have a partner! _At that I smiled reveling sharp teeth. Maka gasped and marveled at my teeth, not even scared. _Maybe she could...

The door opened. _Oh great it's probably that girl. Why won't she leave me alone? _I trained around to make sure, making sure I stayed in the shadows. It was here, without realizing it I snapped at her. I could tell she didn't see that coming. But, she commented back in a sarcastic way.

Some how this girl reminds me of... Maka? All of a sudden the girl said, " Soul?" _What is the guy she doesn't leave alone turn out to be _me? _It pissed me off, it was like the first day all over again._ I spoke out of rage.

Instead of running away she through herself at me. _Who is she? _" Who are you?" She backed up into the light and took off her mask. My heart thrust into my throat.

**Sorry if I miss spelled their last names. But I hoped you liked it. I'll try and get another chapter up soon. And please check out my other stories and please review them. R&R WhiteRaven.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yeah-hoo it's WhiteRaven. And yes I do realize the last chapter said 6 point 5 like I said before I wanted an in between chapter. Sorry it took some time but here we go. **

**Chapter 7: Dumb Luck**

**Kid POV:**

As we were making our way through the crowd, Liz kept her hand around my hand. I could feel this warm tingle in the place she touched and brushed.

"Kid you're offally quite. Did you hit you're head hard? Or something..." She mumbled the last part.

"I'm f-fine." _God! I'm a real charmer tonight! Get it together Kid! _"I mean I'm doing quiet well Liz. There is no need to fret about me." She looked back at me with a threat in her eyes. But, the instant she saw me it died. With a shake of her beautiful head she turned back around, and kept walking with me in tow.

Before Liz could pull me into the bathroom I saw Blackstar next to Tsubaki...

**Blackstar POV:**

_Tsubaki looked different today. She was prettier. And I'm a mess, I can't even get her attention. First I tried talking to her. Then I tried making her upset be dancing with Maka. That didn't end well I lost Maka and Tsu wasn't even the littlest upset. What can _I _do to get to her?_

**Liz POV: **

I _can't believe Kid just ran into a freaking pilier! I was worried at first but as an after thought it was kind of funny! _"You got blood all over your face Kid." At the last part I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kid sounded lost and a bit scared..

We were in the bathroom. I had to put something heavy in front of the door to stop people from coming in. Looking back at Kid his nose stopped pouring out blood, you would think from the amount a of blood running down his face he got into a fight. " N-nothing's wrong Kid, it's just... it's just funny okay?"

"What's funny? The blood streaming down my face or that I looked like an idiot in front of yo..." Shock filled his face.

"W-what?" I was stunned. _He... he likes _me? _But why? I wasn't all that nice to him all these years. Do I like him?_

**Tsubaki POV:**

_Blackstar is really starting to make me angry. I only showed up for him and he's going around with every girl in sight. Even Maka! That's it!_

"Blackstar!" I stormed up to him. "You'll go around and dance with any of these girls but not me! I want an explanation, now."

He gave me one of those huge grins. "Tsubaki! Would _you_ like to dance with me?!_" _

"Now you decide to..." At that Blackstar grabbed me hand and kissed me on the lips. There was fireworks, I guess the movies weren't lying. I slid me eyes closed and kissed him back.

**Hope you liked it next chapter I'll try to get back to Maka and Soul. R&R, WhiteRaven.**


End file.
